Bad Wolf
by BeyondTheTardis
Summary: I am a newcomer to this site so this will definitely not be the most amazing thing on this site. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it as there are more chapters to come!


**Bad Wolf: Chapter 1**

The sun shone through the curtains and into a room with walls painted a light-blue colour. A cot sat in the corner of the room, with a happily gurgling baby lying inside. Surrounding him were several teddies, and clenched in his little fist was a small blanket, a scrap of material patterned with orange flowers. It had been his sister's when she was his age. His room was full of toys; stuffed animals and cars and dolls and more. His family had ensured that he would have an exciting childhood, as they loved him with all of their hearts.

His bedroom door suddenly creaked open and in came a man with a dark grey trenchcoat, expensive looking leather shoes and a black brimmed hat which hid most of his face. The only part of his face which wasn't covered in shadow revealed a chiselled chin and some dark blonde stubble – he was quite handsome judging by the visible parts of his body. The man walked over to the baby's cot with a swagger that appeared elegant and confident, yet somewhat menacing. He leaned over the cot and tipped his hat to the babbling baby. "Good day to you, little one," he smirked, then scooped up the child.

Rose Tyler awoke to the sound of the front door slamming. She looked at the clock – 4 am. That must be wrong. Nobody in her family was even up until 8, let alone out of the house. Ignoring her heavy eyelids and stiff body, she swung her legs out of bed and padded over to the window. She pulled the curtains open just in time to see a black Mercedes drive away from outside the house. Frowning, Rose's suspicious brain started whirring. She decided to check on her family – just in case anything was wrong.

She stumbled through the dark to the door and went out onto the landing. Peering over the banister, she could just about make out the shape of the Doctor sleeping on the couch. She smiled; her mum wouldn't let him sleep in any of their rooms as she was still too wary of him. He was working on it, but as his last attempt to get on Jackie Tyler's good side had ended up with the microwave exploding, he hadn't succeeded yet. Moving on to her parents' room, Rose peeked around the door to see both her mum and her dad sound asleep – as usual. The new baby still demanded hours of attention, and they were incredibly lucky if they slept through the night.

She tiptoed to the baby's room and pushed the door open. Immediately, she knew something wasn't right. There was the smell of men's cologne lingering in the air, and it was not a familiar scent. As Rose looked down into the cot, her worst fears were confirmed. It was empty.

" _MUM!_ " Rose screamed, running to her parents' room. She slammed the door open and switched the light on. This harsh wake-up call forced her parents out of their sleep almost immediately.

"Rose, sweetie! It's the middle of the night!" Jackie Tyler protested.

"Tony's gone!" Rose cried.

"What?!" exclaimed Jackie.

"As in, someone's taken him?!" Pete Tyler asked frantically.

"Probably!" Rose replied in a panic, "He's not going to just climb out of his cot and go for a midnight stroll, is he?!"

"You never know," Pete shrugged. "Babies these days!"

"Pete!" Jackie hit his arm, "This is not the time for jokes! Tony is gone!"

"Ouch. Yes. You're right. Let's get down to business. Family, unite!"

Ignoring her dad, Rose helped Jackie out of bed. "Mum," she said as she whacked her dad's arm – he really wasn't a morning person, "we need the Doctor."

" _Did somebody say my name?!"_ came a yell from downstairs. Rose raced to the landing and shouted, "Doctor, Tony's gone!"

The sight of the Doctor coming up the stairs in his bunny-patterned pyjamas made her panicked state lessen just a little bit.

"Can't have that now, can we?" he frowned. "To the TARDIS!"

He thundered down the stairs three at a time, and raced out into the night, still clad in his pyjamas and slippers. Rose grinned and rushed to follow him.


End file.
